Screwed
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Tetsuhiro gets what's coming to him, and Souichi discovers something new about himself that might put them both into a bind... PWP LEMON


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Enough said. **

**Warnings: Yaoi sex ahoy! This one's pretty much a lemon, so… Yeah, don't read if you're not in the mood for abject smut. This is also one where Souichi's on top. If that turns you off, head elsewhere please. ^_^**

**Summary: Tetsuhiro gets what's coming to him, and Souichi discovers something about himself that could potentially spell disaster for the both of them…**

**Notes: Just a little one-shot smut. I was in the mood. Besides, have you ever wondered how Tetsuhiro can bring Souichi to climax again and again in one session…? Oh, and this takes place after the epilogue.**

Screwed

It wasn't fair! Souichi raged quietly to himself as he started up another round of Spank the Monkey. Ever since Tetsuhiro had started having sex with him, he had become rather accustomed to sexual encounters. This meant that his plan, concocted so carefully a month and a half ago, was backfiring on him horribly. It was a disaster. It had started off so simply; Tetsuhiro had jumped him in the library, so he had cut him off completely. He planned to go for a couple of months with absolutely no contact. He figured that by then, Tetsuhiro's balls would have shriveled up from misuse and he would die a death befitting a sex addict suffering from severe withdrawal.

What he hadn't counted on was his own budding sexual mania.

"Damn you, Morinaga!" he whispered as he pinched at his own nipple, stroking himself exactly as Tetsuhiro always did. To his horror, the mental image of Tetsuhiro doing it to him – and being inside of him while doing it – brought him to his second shuddering climax. "You've completely screwed me up…" he muttered, wiping his hand on a towel.

After sitting on the bathroom floor for a while, he was relieved to note that his erection did not pop up again. Shakily, he got to his feet. With his hands washed and the used towel hidden safely in the dirty clothes hamper, Souichi opened the door quietly and peered out. The living room was still dark, and he couldn't hear any noises. Tetsuhiro was apparently still asleep, as he should have been at such a late hour.

Souichi crept into the living room and past Tetsuhiro's door, relieved to find that it was still cracked open as it had been before he'd rushed to the bathroom to take care of himself. He decided to take a peek to make sure that Tetsuhiro was sleeping, so he stuck his head through the doorway and peered inside. What he saw took his breath away – and brought his previously sated boner back to full attention.

It seemed that Tetsuhiro was having as much trouble sleeping as Souichi was. He was crouching on his bed, facing slightly away from the door, apparently lost in pleasuring himself. One hand was hidden between his legs while the other was clutching the window sill. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, and he seemed to be really getting into it all. His entire body was thrusting and writhing. Unlike Souichi's method of moving only his hand, Tetsuhiro was moving his hips and thighs, pantomiming sex with an actual person.

Souichi just stood in the doorway, unable to move or look away. He was mesmerized; the moonlight coming in from the window highlighted taut muscles. His outline was almost fluid, undulating in perfect rhythm. He seemed almost nonhuman. But what caught Souichi's attention the most was the perfectly smooth rump that was powering those movements. Realizing that he had never actually seen Tetsuhiro's ass before made Souichi want to laugh. It was preposterous; they had had sex so many times, yet he had never before seen all of Tetsuhiro's nude body.

That's when the realization hit him like an eighteen-wheeler. Tetsuhiro had always been the one to do things to him, but what about the reverse? How could the man expect Souichi to be willing to do anything if he himself was the only one dishing it out?

The heat of the moment and the throbbing of his cock spurred Souichi into action. Suddenly furious, he stormed into the room and grabbed Tetsuhiro by the hair. "HAH! Wha- Senpai?" Tetsuhiro sputtered, flailing. Souichi just pushed him back into his original position and joined him on the bed, his body taking control as his mind went blank. Never had he been so aroused and yet so angry at the same time; it was a potent mixture.

Souichi didn't even think of preparing him first. He plunged right in, grasping at Tetsuhiro's hips as the younger man screamed and tried to pull away. His shaft was still a little slick from his earlier activities, but it wasn't enough. Souichi winced as his cock was chafed, but Tetsuhiro's tightness had him almost swooning. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced; much better than his own hand. He could now understand what drove Tetsuhiro so crazy about it.

Still, there was the dryness to consider. His hormone-fogged brain cleared just enough to register that Tetsuhiro was whimpering, his body tense as he clutched the sheets. Frustrated, Souichi pulled out and stuck a finger into his own mouth. Satisfied with its slickness, he quickly shoved it into Tetsuhiro.

"S- Senpai-! What are you doing?" Tetsuhiro gasped as another saliva-coated finger joined the first.

Souichi didn't answer; he honestly couldn't remember how to speak. All he knew was that he was horny, Tetsuhiro had made him angry, and he needed to get his cock back into that heat before he passed out from pent up sexual frustration. He thrust back into his kouhai as soon as he felt just a bit of give in the clenched muscles, and this time he slid in easily.

"AH! Senpai, no! Stop!"

"Stop?" Souichi panted, thrusting harshly, "You want me to stop? HA! R- right! T- take it like a man!"

"AAH! Sen…"

Souichi pounded into the taller man, forcing his head down so that his rear was up in the air. This allowed Souichi to reach deeper than before, and the sudden high-pitched whines coming from Tetsuhiro signaled that he had probably found the place that Tetsuhiro so often loved to bump against to make Souichi see stars. Payback truly was sweet, Souichi thought as he neared completion.

When he finally came, it was with a hiss and a sharp rake of fingernails down Tetsuhiro's back. The feeling of Souichi's seed filling him was what tipped the scales for Tetsuhiro, and he followed suit with a groan.

It was then that Souichi should have pulled out and collapsed on top of him. However, the spasms from Tetsuhiro's orgasm seemed to reinvigorate Souichi's spent member. Just as Tetsuhiro was winding down from his high, Souichi began to thrust again.

"Wha- Senpai, what the hell? Y- you just…"

"Shut up…" Souichi said shakily, his hips moving with slow, deliberate strokes, "I- I don't know… I can't stop…"

It was almost surreal. He was soon thrusting away, his cock just as hard as it had been. He was beginning to wonder if he had imbibed any more of that aphrodisiac. Tetsuhiro was now lying helplessly on his stomach, too weak to even lift his hips – though they did do their best to meet Souichi's thrusts. At this angle, it was difficult for Souichi to move. Irritated, he grabbed Tetsuhiro by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back.

"Senpai…" he moaned as Souichi slammed back into him. Tetsuhiro instinctively pulled his knees up to his chest, allowing Souichi to sink down and bury his face in his neck. Tetsuhiro was beginning to get aroused again, as well, and was helped along when Souichi started biting at his neck. They both reached orgasm again, Souichi first and Tetsuhiro last.

Exhausted, Tetsuhiro let his legs rest back on the mattress… only to yelp in surprise when his hips were pulled up and his body was invaded once again by Souichi's newly-risen erection. This time Tetsuhiro was too dazed to move, and Souichi growled angrily. Rearing up on his knees, he pulled Tetsuhiro's hips with him, hooking his arms in the crooks of Tetsuhiro's knees and forcing him into a doubled-over position. This left Tetsuhiro no room to move at all as Souichi began thrusting again, and this time Souichi's climax left Tetsuhiro sprawling out on the bed, nearly unconscious.

They went on for three more rounds, each one brought on by the squeezing of Tetsuhiro's body around Souichi's cock. He seemed unable to control it, and by the time they were finished it was nearly dawn. Souichi had collapsed on top of Tetsuhiro, who had passed out on the next to final round. At that point, Souichi hadn't even been aware that his lover was unconscious. He himself was tired beyond words, and was kept going only by his sex drive. When he'd fallen asleep, he was still inside of Tetsuhiro.

XXXXX

Souichi awoke to the harsh afternoon sun streaming in his face. Groaning, he pushed himself up and yawned. Then he realized that he had been sleeping on top of Tetsuhiro.

Who was currently naked.

And covered in semen.

His first thought was of death, thinking that they had once again spent a night of passion that Souichi wasn't completely agreeable to. Then he realized that the usual feeling of fullness that accompanied such nights was absent. He also realized that his member was still planted firmly in Tetsuhiro's ass.

"Fuck!" he cried, pulling away so fast that he ended up on his back. Tetsuhiro didn't move. He seemed to be completely out of it. Souichi pushed himself up with a groan, and tried to get out of bed. His knees gave way under his shifting weight, though, and he landed on top of Tetsuhiro again. This time, the younger man woke up.

"Ugh… Senpai?" he panted, having had the wind knocked out of him by Souichi's fall.

Souichi froze. "Wh- what?"

Tetsuhiro didn't answer. Both were silent for a while, unmoving. Finally, Tetsuhiro said, "What just happened?"

"I- I don't know…" Souichi gulped, his face turning red.

"Senpai, I can't move my legs…"

"Shit…" It wasn't just the realization of what they'd done that brought out the curse. The sight of Tetsuhiro lying on his stomach, sticky from last night's activities, and completely helpless was incredibly arousing. Horrified, Souichi felt his already-sore erection beginning to respond.

"Umm… what is that?" Tetsuhiro asked, causing Souichi to curse again.

"Nothing!" he spluttered, though he found himself unable to move.

"Senpai… are you getting a hard-on?"

"HELL NO!" Souichi screamed; _"Hell YES!" _his mind responded.

"How is that possible?"

"I- I'm not! I just- I don't know!"

As a string of protestations came from Souichi's mouth, his body was already going back into sex mode. Even as he denied it, he found himself licking a trail down Tetsuhiro's spine. The simple fact was that he had become the very thing he loathed. He was now addicted to sex.

Neither of the two lovebirds would walk for another week.

FIN

**See? I warned you it would be kinda pointless… ^^; I just thought that since Souichi seems to display amazing stamina in bed, if he ever DID get a chance to be on top he wouldn't be able to stop himself…**


End file.
